


Happy Surrender

by musiclovingbitch



Category: Glee
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovingbitch/pseuds/musiclovingbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this post on Tumblr. (http://iconicklaine.tumblr.com/post/138434368426) Basically it's newlywed!Klaine smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbetaed, so please notify me of any mistakes! Thanks in advance.

They stumbled down the hallway, too caught up in kissing each other to pay attention to where they were going. Kurt blindly groped the wall until his hand touched the door. He reluctantly broke the kiss and turned around to open the door. A whimper tore out of Blaine's throat in protest, and he started kissing up Kurt's neck.

"I know, I know." Kurt reassured him.

After about a minute of trying, the key finally entered the lock, and Kurt practically ripped it off its hinges in his haste to open it. He turned around and kissed Blaine hungrily, both of them kiching off their shoes in random directions, uncaring of where they might end up. Kurt kicked the door shut and promptly pinned Blaine against it.

Blaine's hands flew to Kurt's belt buckle, and Kurt started to unbutton Blaine's shirt. Blaine flipped them and took a tiny step back before starting to shimmy out of his pants. Kurt made quick work of his vest's buttons. Blaine got rid of his pants in no time, then dropped to his knees and pulled Kurt's pants down to his ankles in one go. He let the shirt slide off his shoulders and fall to the floor, then kicked it aside carelessly. Kurt took off his vest, and then his shirt, leaving him in just his undershirt. Blaine let out a breathless chuckle, making Kurt look up at him. He shook his head fondly.

"You and your layers, I swear." he said. They shared a private smile before returning to the task at hand. Kurt kicked off his pants and took off his undershirt, desperate to feel Blaine's skin against his once more. They lunged at each other, mouths crashing together, hands following familiar paths.

Blaine leads them to the bedroom and they fall on the bed in a jumble of limbs. Underwear is removed swiftly and with practiced ease, and then they are finally naked.

The minutes that follow are a haze of kisses and touches, all of them passionate and full of affection. Blaine reaches over to the night stand, never letting his lips leave Kurt's skin, and returns with a bottle of lube and a handfull of condoms. He leaves them on the bed next to them and flips them so that he's on top, kissing Kurt with renewed fervor.

That was the moment Blaine's cellphone chose to ring. Blaine seperated their lips and both gasped.

"Don't you dare answer that." Kurt breathed out.

"Wasn't planning to." Blaine responded just as breathlessly and joined their lips once more. "Top or bottom?" he asked, burrying his face in Kurt's neck, kissing, sucking, biting.

Kurt gasped again and dug his nails in Blaine's biceps.

"You... Inside me, Blaine, please." he got out, voice strained. Blaine pulled back and looked him straight in the eye, seemingly searching for something.

"Okay." he whispered and kissed Kurt again. He grabbed the lube and sat back on his knees. Kurt grabbed a pillow and shoved it under his hips while Blaine warmed up the lube between his fingers.

"Start with two." Kurt said. Blaine stilled.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, Blaine, please."

Blaine nodded and complied wordlessly. It was tight. Too tight.

"Blaine move, move now." Kurt started writhing, trying to make Blaine's fingers move.

"Kurt, stop, how long has it been?" Blaine asked with a furrowed brow.

"A while." Kurt answered, staring at the ceiling. "Now will you please move?" he said, exasperated, still writhing under him.

"Kurt, I'll hurt you!"

"B, it doesn't matter, I want to feel it for days, please just move!" Kurt insisted. Blaine hesitantly complied. After half a dozen thrusts, Kurt asked for another finger.

"Kurt, I don't want to hurt you." Blaine responded with a shake of his head and continued his ministrations.

"After we broke up, I tried to finger myself a few times, but it wasn't enough, it wasn't _you_ , and I realized that it was my fault, all my fault that it wasn't you, that you weren't there. And it hurt. It _aches_ , Blaine, and I need to feel it, need to feel _you_  so please just--" he cut himself off and simply looked at Blaine pleadingly, eyes too bright. Blaine relented and added a third finger, pulling a gasp out of Kurt.

"Just, please, you have to tell me to stop if it hurts too much." Blaine pleaded.

Kurt's face was scrunched up, the familiar feeling of pain and pleasure mixing overtaking him. Blaine fingered him for a solid minute, kissing away Kurt's pleas and ignoring his own needs.

"Blaine please, I need it, I need you inside me again, please."  
Finally, _finally_ Blaine gave in. He put on the condom and lubed himself up. He then lined himself up with Kurt's entrance and waited for Kurt to meet his gaze, holding eye contact as he pushed in.

"God, you are so tight, this has got to be hurting you, Kurt. I shouldn't have listened to you."

"No, no, Blaine, this is perfect, it's perfect. Move honey, please."

Kurt tugged him down and kissed him. Blaine started moving slowly, gradually picking up speed, encouraged by Kurt's hands on him.

The utter _rightness_ of this was not missed.

"My missing puzzle piece." Kurt sighed and nuzzled against Blaine's neck.

Blaine started peppering kisses everywhere and anywhere he could reach, making Kurt giggle.

"I love you. My husband." Kurt said with a look of awe. He craddled Blaine's cheek in his palm, and Blaine nuzzled lovingly against it, reveling in the feeling of Kurt's wedding band, cool against his heated skin. He kissed Kurt's fingers and said

"I'm close."

"Me too." Kurt responded and crashed their lips together. Blaine snaked a hand between them and started jerking Kurt off.

Kurt came first, the force behind his orgasm making him see white. The feeling of Kurt squeezing and clenching around him tipped Blaine over the edge and he collapsed on top of his husband - his _husband_ , Kurt is his husband now - exhausted and spent from his orgasm. They stayed like that for a while, lazily kissing each other and reveling in the closeness.

An undetermined amount of time later Kurt flips them over and kisses Blaine passionately, making the temperature in the room rise once again. He reaches between them and strokes Blaine to full hardness.

He teases him, mouthing along his neck and collarbones, paying close attention to Blaine's earlobes. Soon, he has Blaine writhing underneath him, begging to be fucked.

"God, Kurt, please just _do_ something." he gasps out, looking up at him pleadingly through his lashes. Well, Kurt could never resist those eyes.

They make quick work of the prepping, though they're thorough as always. When Kurt pushes in, they're mid lip-lock and Blaine feels Kurt's smile against his mouth. Kurt goes slowly, and after a while Blaine becomes impatient.

He digs his heels in Kurt's lower back, urging him to go faster. Kurt resists.

"Kurt, just _fuck_ me, please." he whines against his ear, desperate. With a growl, Kurt starts pounding into him, having lost his inhibitions after hearing Blaine's words.

Soon, they both orgasm again, Kurt spilling into the condom and Blaine painting their stomachs white. They manage to talk for a bit before sleep takes over.

An hour later, Blaine wakes up with his cock up Kurt's ass, Kurt riding him into the mattress.

"God, Kurt, you are so fucking hot. My husband. So fucking hot." Blaine says as he grasps Kurt's hips.

After they orgasm for the third time that evening, Kurt rolls off and plops right next to Blaine, out of breath and grinning.

"Best. Wake up. Ever." Blaine whispers into his ear after he pulls him closer. "Thank you." he continues, kissing Kurt sweetly on the cheek, making his smile widen.

They spend a fair amount of time simply looking at each other, taking each other in, and whispering sweet nothings in the quiet of their bedroom, exchanging loving caresses, but making no move to take it further than that.

Suddenly, Kurt's stomach rumbled, breaking the silence. Kurt blushed and hid his face in the crook of Blaine's neck. Blaine laughed fondly and nudged Kurt until he pulled away and met his gaze.

"Why don't we go see what's left in the fridge, huh?" he proposed with a smirk.

*

They reluctantly left the comfort of the bed. Not willing to put anything back on, they walked the small distance to the fridge naked. Kurt opened it, not expecting the sight that greeted him.

"Blaine! There is nothing but cheese and a tomato in here!" he exclaimed.

"Well, with everything that's been going on, and planning the move and all, I didn't really have time to go shopping for groceries." Blaine explained. Kurt scrunched up his nose adorably, thinking.

"Chinese?" he wondered, closing the fridge door. "Ugh. I'm gross. Okay, you call, and I'll take the first shower."

"Okay." Blaine said and pulled him in for a quick peck before turning and grabbing the phone from the kitchen counter.

*

Kurt took his time in the shower, washing off the dried cum and sweat from his body. When he emerged from the en-suite, a towel wrapped around his waist, Blaine was sitting on the edge of the bed, still gloriously naked.

Blaine's pupils dilated at the sight of his husband, water droplets sliding down his body, which was littered with bruises and lovebites of various shapes and sizes. He stood up and went to pull Kurt into his arms but was pushed away.

"Blaine, I just got out of the shower. You're filthy." he said jokingly.

"Oh, come on."

"Go." Kurt said with a laugh and nudged him towards the bathroom. "I'll be waiting." he sing-songed to Blaine's retreating back.

When he heard the shower running, he sat on the bed and looked around the room. Boxes were everywhere, some open, some sealed shut. He walked over to one of the boxes that were still open and took out a clean pair of (Blaine's) underwear. He tunred to sit on the bed again, but once his gaze landed on the sheets and he realized the state they were in, he decided it would be a good idea to change them first.

*

Just as he was about to sit down on the freshly-made bed, the doorbell rang. He secured the towel around his waist, even with the boxer-briefs underneath it, and went to open the door. There was a beat of awkward silence where the delivery boy just stared at him before handing him the food, taking the money, and leaving as fast as humanly possible.

Passing by the kitchen, Kurt grabbed two forks and two knives and headed to the bedroom. Blaine, wearing just his underwear, was laid out on the bed in a terribly inviting pose. Kurt climbed on the bed and sat crosslegged. Blaine mirrored him and after Kurt handed him his silverware, they dug in.

"I think I scarred that delivery boy for life." Kurt said, taking a bite of Blaine's Lo mein.

Blaine hummed non-committally and nodded.

"What?" Kurt asked curiously.

"It's just. I kind of missed that." Blaine said.

"Missed what? I'm pretty sure I have never traumatized a delivery boy before."

"No, no it's-uh. The food thing." Blaine explained unhelpfully.

"The what now?" Kurt asked again, confused. Blaine blushed and cleared his throat before speaking again.

"The thing you do. With food. Sometimes. You take a bite out of what I'm having. I always loved it when you did that. It felt very domestic." Blaine admitted with a one-shoulder shrug.

"Oh." is all Kurt says, and a few seconds of silence pass.

"Forget it, it was silly." Blaine says in a rush, trying to conceal his embarassment.

"No, no, it's not-it's not silly." Kurt says immediately.

"It's not?" Blaine asks and he looks hesitantly up.

"Not at all. You just left me speechless for a bit there. And that's one of the many things I missed about _you_."

"Oh, really? Do continue." Blaine says, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Well. I mean. One thing I missed was coming home to you." Kurt says. Blaine nods in agreement.

"But there's one thing that I adored that I haven't told you about."

"What is it?" Blaine asks, looking eager.

"Well, sometimes I would walk in the apartment, and you would be in our bedroom, dancing your ass off. And you would have the music blasting so loud that I could practically hear it myself, even through your headphones."

"Really?" Blaine asked, a smile forming on his lips.

"Really." Kurt confirmed, a smile blossoming on his face as well. Blaine went back to eating his food after that, and Kurt did too, although he was a bit disappointed that the conversation hadn't led to anything.

Once they were finished with their meals though, Blaine jumped off the bed and held out his hand to Kurt.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, wearing the same look he did when he asked that question the first time.

"Yes. Yes, you may." Kurt respondedand smiled, handing Blaine his hand and letting him help him to his feet.

Blaine tugged him in his arms, placed his head on his shoulder, and started swaying.

"There's no music." Kurt said, though he, too, circled his arms around Blaine and put his head on Blaine's shoulder.

He felt the warm puff of air when Blaine huffed out a laugh.

"There's always music." he said and started singing _Make You Feel My Love_.

Kurt smiled sweetly, a private smile reserved only for Blaine.

"I guess there is."

**Author's Note:**

> Also rebloggable on Tumblr at http://musiclovingbitch.tumblr.com/post/138486691545/happy-surrender for anyone interested.


End file.
